backyardsportsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of voice actors
This is a list of all the voice actors who have appeared in the Backyard Sports franchise. Backyard Baseball 1997-Backyard Football 2002 * Jen Taylor - Sunny Day, Billy Jean Blackwood, Luanne Lui, Maria Luna, custom player (girl) (Baseball 2001/Football) * Dolores Rogers - Vinnie The Gooch, Earl Grey, Ernie Steele, Angela Delvecchio (Football/Basketball), Gretchen Hasselhoff (Football/Basketball), Kimmy Eckman (Football/Basketball), Alex Rodriguez * Dex Manley - Pablo Sanchez, Ricky Johnson, Barry Dejay, Frank Thomas, Ronald Cerritos, Preki, Carlos Valderrama * Corrie Shenigo - Angela Delvecchio (Baseball/Soccer), Gretchen Hasselhoff (Baseball/Soccer), Kimmy Eckman (Baseball/Soccer) * Kathy Henson-Gehrig - Lisa Crocket, Stephanie Morgan, Tony Delvecchio * Cathy Faulkner - Ashley Webber, Sidney Webber, Reese Worthington, Annie Frazier * Nick Austria - Marky Dubois * Mark Lund - Achmed Khan, Amir Khan * Kiamalise Budak - Kenny Kawaguchi, Sally Dobbs, Vicki Kawaguchi * Sally Lindberg - Dimitri Petrovich * Shelley Reynolds - Jocinda Smith, Kiesha Phillips, Mikey Thomas * Mary Jo O'Donnell * Bobbi Kotula * John Kaufman * Kymberli Colbourne * Karen Lund * Curt Becker * Vic Brown * Orson Ossman - Jason Kreis * Jose Abaoag - Jeromy Burnitz, Ivan Rodriguez, Carlos Beltran * Bill Dufris - Jason Kendall * Stephanie Diaz * Lisa Brown * Linda Costello * Stefan Mitchell * Noah Fram * Kelly Wright * Jessica Chisum * Matthew J. Fox * Bob Heath * Kathryn Luster * Grace Bennett * Aaron Rosenfield * Kate Fleming * Kyle McCarthy Baseball 2003 to Soccer 2004 * Lani Minella - Sunny Day, Earl Grey, Vinnie The Gooch, custom player (Baseball 2003), Angela Delvecchio, Annie Frazier, Ashley Webber, Dimitri Petrovich, Billy Jean Blackwood, Dante Robinson, Gretchen Hasselhoff, Jorge Garcia, Luanne Lui, Lisa Crocket, Maria Luna, Kenny Kawaguchi, Kimmy Eckman, Mikey Thomas, Ricky Johnson, Ronny Dobbs, Sally Dobbs, Sidney Webber, Vicki Kawaguchi, Barry Bonds, Carlos Beltran, Chipper Jones, Derek Jeter, Jason Giambi, Jason Kendall, Jeff Bagwell, Nomar Garciaparra, Randy Johnson, Sammy Sosa, Shawn Green, Todd Helton, Vladimir Guerrero * Dave Rivas - Chuck Downfield * Ryan Drummond - Achmed Khan, Ernie Steele, Tony Delvecchio, Alex Rodriguez * Regina Williams - Jocinda Smith, Kiesha Phillips, Jimmy Rollins * Liam Corkery - Reese Worthington, Ken Griffey Jr. * Marc Biagi - Mike Piazza * Susan Clausen - Brad Radke * Corey Bringas - Troy Glaus * Baily Calvert * Cassidy Bringas - Ichiro * Emily Corkery - Stephanie Morgan * Jeff Weaver * Connor Bringas - Pete Wheeler, Greg Vaughn * Jake Guymon * Moriah Angeline * Hakeem Garrett * Erin Ashe * Brenda Arellano Hockey to Football 2006 * Samantha Kelley - Sunny Day * Dex Manley - Buddy Cheque, Barry Dejay, Spaz (Baseball 2005) * Adam Watson - Abner Dubbleplay * Michelle Thorsen - Marky Dubois, Pablo Sanchez, Pete Wheeler, Erik Stream, Randy Johnson, Curtis Joseph (Hockey), Pedro Martinez, Boom-Boom (boy - Baseball), Econo-Size (girl - Basketball); Custom Girls: Hyper, Quiet, Glum (Skateboarding). * Amber Hubert - Annie Frazier (Baseball 2005-Football 2006) * Troy Lund - Daunte Culpepper, Tony Gonzalez * Amy Broomhall * Anna DelRosario * Brenda Arellano * Janet Royea * Keri Healey * Laurie Jerger * Madeline Heffernan * Stephanie Diaz * Matthew J. Fox * Adam Watson * Demone Gore * Chris Miesen * Aaron Finkelstein * Elisha Ferguson * Sandy Spangler * Rachel Frost * Daylon Walden * Tom Witte * Dolores Rogers * Amelia Iraheta * Courtney Williams * Kristen Hebenstreit * Tim Evans * Robin Parks * Shaunie Mourning * Anthony Silas * Rebecca Davis *Mariana Garci-Crespo *Beethovan Oden *Rhonda Soikowski *Tina Witherspoon Junior Sports Basketball * Soledad San Miguel - Pablo Sanchez * Sara Cleather - Sunny Day * Mark Jane - Barry Dejay * David Holt - Achmed Khan * Jo Wyatt * Judy Bennett * Susan Sheridan * Kate Harbour * Jan Haydn Rowles * Emma Tate * Carol Bolt * Sarah Hadland * Alex Kelly * Rachel Prenice * Sally Anne Marsh Baseball 2007 to Football 2010 * Samantha Kelley - Sunny Day * Jim Curtis - Jack Fouler * Klem Daniels - Chuck Downfield * Adam Watson - announcer (Baseball/Basketball 2007) * Mark Lund - Achmed Khan, Arthur Chen, Alfonso Soriano, Steve Nash, Reggie Bush * Dolores Rogers - Derek Jeter * Ariel Barthelmes * Holly Brewer * Amy Broomhall * Rebecca Davis * Tim Evans * Susan House * Dex Manley * Robin Parks * Patty Pomplun * Shelley Reynolds * Caety Sagoian * Kate Wisniewski * Rhonda Soikowski * Bhama Roget Rookie Rush and Sandlot Sluggers * John Dunsworth * Alex J. Walling Baseball 2015 and Basketball 2015 * Cast not available. If anyone still has the app and access to the in-game credits, please add this info. Category:Misc. Backyard Sports Info